Lust is a Science ,Kim,
by Asuki Mona Zetsumei
Summary: KIM'S FIC, NOT MINE! Seems to be just a normal day at work but when someone is gone will something happen between boss and assistant? Warnings: Crossover, AU, Yaoi, swearing, Lemon


**I got a sudden urge one day to do a crossover fic between Bleach and FMAB xD This is the result of that urge and I hope you like it!**

* * *

Ichigo set his beaker down and looked at his boss, the famous scientist Edward Elric. Edward was from a country called Amestris that sits in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. He was famous for creating a type of prosthetic limbs called "Automail", they could be made from different types of metal-depending on where you live and how that weather can affect it-they could be used to replace any limb and act just like the real thing. When the person has clothes covering it up you couldn't tell that they had a fake limb because that's how good they are.

Edward has Automail limbs also; he lost his right arm and left leg in an accident while he was still living in Amestris.

Edward has long blonde hair that he usually keeps in a braid or ponytail, has eyes that are the color of molten butterscotch, the same muscular physique as himself-sleek and toned-and he's shorter than Ichigo, only standing about 5'4" compared to Ichigo's 5'9".

Whenever someone says short near Edward he usually goes insane, coming up with stupid phrases like the person said that when they never said anything close to it, and tries to beat the person up unless he or Edward's younger brother Alphonse is there to stop him. His short-tempered boss also has a hatred for milk, which he found out one day in the break room when he offered him a glass.

One day he was lucky to see his boss outside of work. The blonde was wearing a black jacket over a black tank-top, black pants, and black and red boots, Edward always wore gloves, mostly to cover up the fact that he has an Automail arm.

Ichigo was his lab assistant along with Alphonse. He was an inch or two taller than his brother and had light brown hair-cut close to his head-and had light grey eyes. Alphonse was a year younger than Ichigo and Edward and was engaged to Ichigo's childhood friend Tatsuki Arisawa. Ichigo would never have guessed that those two would end up together but they seemed really happy, they were set to marry next month and Ichigo was happy for them. He was asked to be Tatsuki's best man and he accepted eagerly.

_But back to my boss yes? _

Ichigo didn't have to wonder if Edward was gay because Alphonse had told him one day when he inquired about his sexual preference. He also didn't have to wonder if the short man liked him because Alphonse divulged that information to him as well.

He looked around the lab and saw that Alphonse wasn't in that day. _Perfect. _He smirked and walked over to where Edward was standing, wrapping his arms around him and burying his nose into the soft blonde hair. He felt Edward stiffen before he hesitantly asked "Ichigo?" Ichigo hummed once before saying in a seductive tone "Yes?"

"What are you doing?" Ichigo took the tie out of Edward's hair and started slowly undoing his braid, running his fingers through the silky hair a few times before turning Edward around in his arms and locked their lips in a fierce, demanding kiss. Edward was mostly frozen until that point but when their lips connected he wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck and stood on his toes. Ichigo ran his tongue along the seam in the smaller man's lips and when they were parted slightly he forced his tongue in, bringing out a surprised moan from him. Edward tasted like apple pie and smelled like brown sugar, Ichigo was quickly becoming engulfed in it.

He heard something gently fall to the floor and he figured Edward took his gloves off. He reached up and pulled on Edward's lab coat, the blonde removed his arms from around Ichigo's neck so it could be easily removed, then he removed his own coat as well. Then he set to work on Edward's dress shirt, quickly unbuttoning it as the other man removed his as well. After that was off he moved his mouth from Edward's to the man's ear, licking the circumference before placing his teeth on the lobe and tugging, making him whine and dig his nails into Ichigo's shoulders.

As he started trailing kisses down Edward's neck he undid his belt, planning to go further until he was stopped.

"My office." Ichigo nodded and the two quickly made their way into the secluded office connected to the lab. The office had a large mahogany desk-that had barely anything on it-in the room so they had enough room to do it on top of it. Edward rested against it and brought Ichigo down into another kiss, both men stepping out of their shoes before disposing of each other's pants and boxers.

Once Edward's awakening arousal was freed he dropped down to his knees, quickly taking the head in his mouth, making Edward moan loudly and dive his hands into Ichigo's hair. Ichigo slowly bobbed his head, taking as much as he could into his mouth as his right hand reached up and tapped three fingers at Edward's lips. They were eagerly sucked in and Ichigo groaned, that action undoing Edward as he bit down softly on his fingers and came hard into Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo continued to suck until Edward's cock stopped twitching, swallowed, and stood back up. He removed his fingers, which were coated in saliva, and kissed Edward deeply as he lowered him down onto the desk, the smaller man's legs wrapping around his waist.

He found his entrance and slowly slid a finger inside, the grip on his hair tightening.

He was soon up to three fingers and on one stroke he found Edward's prostate. The blonde broke their kiss, arched his back, and moaned loudly. Ichigo's patience was wearing thin and as soon as he felt like Edward was prepared enough he pulled out his fingers and positioned his cock at the entrance, bracing his left arm on the desk as his right guided his cock past the tight ring of muscle, both men crying out.

When he was fully seated inside he gave Edward time to adjust. When Edward tugged on his hair he got the message and started to move, slow deep thrusts at first but soon picking up the speed. "Ichi-go!" Edward yelped as Ichigo began hitting his prostate on every thrust. He wrapped a hand on Edward's fully erect cock and he came as soon as his fingers barely brushed against it. "Fuuuckk!" was all the prestige scientist managed. As Edward tightened around Ichigo his own climax was brought out "Edward!" he groaned.

The two stayed together as they tried to calm down and slow their breath and heart rate down. When Ichigo was sure his heart wouldn't give out he kissed Edward sweetly as he slid out of him. The blonde was still trying to regain his composure though as he slowly slid off the desk and grabbed the box of tissues resting on the corner of it. He quickly cleaned himself off before handing the box to Ichigo, who accepted it gratefully.

Once they were dressed in the few clothes that managed to make it into the office they kissed again. "Why don't you come to my house later tonight and we can…continue this?" Ichigo smiled and kissed Edward. "Sounds like a plan."

They walked back into the lab and froze in shock.

Alphonse was in there, holding up the couple's coats and shirts, looking at them with a snarky grin on his face.

_Ahh shit._

* * *

**Hehe again just a random urge, I wanted to write this out to see if this pair could work together and I'm still unsure about them xD Well I hope you thought it was interesting and I can't wait to see your reviews on this odd couple! Until next time! *bows***


End file.
